


Oh No She's Hot

by orphan_account



Category: Ever After High
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apple is still trying to make up to Darling for waking her, and bringing her towels and water while she's training is the least she can do. It'd just be so much easier to do if Darling wasn't so attractive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh No She's Hot

"I, um..." Apple starts, her throat curiously dry. "I brought you some towels! And a bottle of water. Dexter told me you were training in your room, so it thought you might want them!" 

Apple ignores the nervous thrill twisting around in her stomach, because somehow she'd heard the news that Darling would be training, and not managed to come to the conclusion that is so very obvious to her right now, that Darling is very muscular, and very attractive. It certainly didn't help matters that she was showing a lot more skin than usual.

"Oh. Thanks." Darling says, extending her hand out to grab the bundle in Apple's arms. Apple found herself really wishing she could wrench her eyes away from watching the fluid dance of the muscles in Darling's arms. "You didn't have to."

"Well I figured I still owed you for the whole, you know, waking me up from eternal sleep." 

Darling's eyes meet hers, and she smiles, and Apple is really struggling to remind her body to do all the things it has to do. Breathe, she reminds herself, wishing that she could be the one to control her body, and not this girl, whose mere gaze is enough to slice apart every stitch holding her together, make her fall apart in such an intoxicating way that Apple loses track of the rest of the world for a moment.

"You don't have to thank me for that. I'm just glad you're okay." Darling shifts her stance just slightly, but it's just the right angle for her sweat soaked skin to catch the light. Apple is glad when Darling glances down at the bundle in her hands, because she just knows she's staring. At her muscled shoulders and arms, normally hidden away by her clothing, but now put on full glorious display. At the curves of her body, flowing like a bending river, her soft lips that Apple is sure would be warm and gentle. Most of all, she stares at the way Darling glistens like a beacon, as if she were some rich knight's sword, encrusted with diamonds.

No, that wasn't quite right. Apple has seen plenty of valuable trinkets, and her fair share of diamonds too, it's unsurprising given who her mother is, but they all got boring and uninteresting after a while, but Darling... Apple doesn't think she could ever bore of staring at her.

Darling looks up at Apple, confusion starting to crinkle across her face, and Apple mentally berates herself, because she's really not looking at Darling the way a friend should.

"Are you okay Apple?" Darling asks, and Apple laughs nervously.

"I'm just fine, don't worry!" 

But really, Apple wasn't fine, she was nervous, unsure and excited all at once, a perplexing concoction of emotions that unsettled her stomach and sent bolts of pure energy running through her veins, as if someone had replaced the blood in her veins with lightning.

Darling is still staring at her, but it no longer appears like it's confusion that washes over her, and more like concern.

"Are you sure? You can sit down in my room if you need to." The thought of it, resting in Darling's room, where maybe she'd let Apple watch her training... Hex, Apple is already struggling, there's no way she could deal with something like that with a straight face.

But Darling is so sincere and kind about the offering that Apple can't help but feel guilty. She was meant to be the next queen, but with all the damage she'd done, and all the people she'd hurt, it's surprising that anyone still trusts her. Even more surprising really, that Darling still tries to help her. 

With someone so pure hearted and brave around, it's a wonder she thought Daring was her prince for so long.

"Oh no, It's alright." Apple says, struggling to keep her face from burning crimson. "I'll go now."

It's an awkward goodbye, and Apple can feel Darling's eyes resting on her as she walks away, but she continues on regardless, very much so aware that she's already lost the battle with her emotions, and her face has flushed up completely.

'Fairy Godmother.' She thinks, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. 'What am I going to do?'

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Femslash February! My favourite month of the year.


End file.
